nbcdaytimefandomcom-20200214-history
Horton family
The Horton family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *William Horton I (deceased) Second Generation: *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (deceased) Third Generation: *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. *Adelaide "Addie" Horton (deceased) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (deceased) *William "Bill" Horton II *Marie Horton Fourth Generation: *Sandy Horton *'Julie Olson' *Steven Olson *'Hope Williams' *Melissa Horton *Janice Barnes (deceased) *Sarah Horton *Michael "Mike" Horton II *'Jennifer Horton' *'Lucas Horton' *Jessica Blake Fifth Generation: *David Banning *Robert Anderson Jr. (deceased) *Spencer Olson *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (deceased) *'Ciara Brady' *Nathan Horton *Jeremy Horton *'Abigail "Abby" Deveraux' *'Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr.' *'William "Will" Horton III' *'Alice "Allie" Horton' *'Nicholas "Nick" Fallon' Sixth Generation: *Scott "Scotty" Banning II *Claire Brady *'Arianna Horton' Family Tree: William Horton I (deceased) * m. Adelaide Horton I 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (born 1910, deceased 1994) *** m. Alice Grayson 1930-1991 (deceased 2010) **** c. Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. (born 1931) ***** m. Katherine "Kitty" Horton 19??-1966 (deceased 1969) ****** c. Sandy Horton (born 1952) **** c. Adelaide "Addie" Horton (born 1931, deceased 1974) ***** m. Benjamin "Ben" Olson 19??-1971 (deceased 1971) ****** c. Julie Olson ******* a. David Martin (deceased 1967) ******** c. David Banning (born 1968) {given up for adoption} ********* m. Patricia "Trish" Clayton 1977-1978 ********** c. Scott "Scotty" Banning II (born 1977) ********* m. Renée DuMonde 1982-1983 (deceased 1983) ********** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1983) ******* m. Scott Banning I 1969-1973 ******* m. Robert "Bob" Anderson Sr. 1974-1976 ******** c. Robert Anderson Jr. (deceased 1974) ******* m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1976-1979 ******* m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1981-1986 ******* m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1994- ****** c. Steven Olson ******* a. Virginia "Ginny" Stanhope ******** c. Spencer Olson ***** m. Douglas "Doug" Williams 1972-1974 ****** c. Hope Williams (born 1974) ******* m. Lawrence "Larry" Welch 1984 (deceased 2003) ******* m. Beauregard "Bo" Brady I 1985-1995 ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1986) ******** c. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (born 1987) ********* a. Isabella "Belle" Black ********** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ********* m. Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart 2006-2007 ********** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) ********* s. Isabella "Belle" Black ********** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) ********* m. Isabella "Belle" Black 2007- ******* m. Beauregard "Bo" Brady I ******** c. Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (born 2000, deceased 2006) ******* m. John Black 1999-2012 ******* m. Beauregard "Bo" Brady I 2000-2012 ******** c. Ciara Brady (born 2006) **** c. Michael "Mickey" Horton I (born 1932, deceased 2010) ***** m. Laura Spencer 1967-1974 ***** m. Margaret "Maggie" Simmons 1974 ****** c. Melissa Horton (born 1971) {adopted} ******* m. Peter "Pete" Jannings 1986-1987 ******* a. Unknown man ******** c. Nathan Horton (born 1996) ***** m. Margaret "Maggie" Simmons 1975-1983 ****** c. Janice Barnes (deceased 1988) {foster} ****** c. Sarah Horton (born 1981) {adopted} ***** m. Margaret "Maggie" Simmons 1986-2010 ***** m. Bonnie Lockhart 2004 **** c. William "Bill" Horton II ***** r. Laura Spencer ****** c. Michael "Mike" Horton II (born 1968) ******* m. Margo Anderman 1978-1980 (deceased 1980) ******* a. Robin Jacobs II ******** c. Jeremy Horton (born 1987) ***** m. Laura Spencer 1975-1993 ****** c. Jennifer Horton (born 1976) ******* m. Lawrence Alamain 1990-1991 (deceased 2009) ******* m. Jack Deveraux Sr. 1991-1993 (deceased 2012) ******** c. Abigail "Abby" Deveraux (born 1992) ******* m. Peter Blake 1995-1996 ******* m. Jack Deveraux Sr. 2003-2011 (deceased 2012) ******** c. Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr. (born 2004) ***** a. Katherine "Kate" Roberts ****** c. Lucas Horton ******* a. Samantha "Sami" Brady ******** c. William "Will" Horton III (born 1995) ********* a. Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez ********** c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) ******* m. Nicole Walker 1999-2002 ******* m. Caroline "Carrie" Brady 2006 ******* m. Samantha "Sami" Brady 2007 ******** c. Alice "Allie" Horton (born 2007) ******* m. Chloe Lane 2009 **** c. Marie Horton ***** a. Alexander "Alex" Marshall ****** c. Jessica Blake {given up for adoption} ***** m. Joshua Fallon 1982- ****** c. Nicholas "Nick" Fallon ******* m. Cassandra Avain 2007 ******* m. Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez 2013 *** m. Craig Merritt 1966 **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1966) *** m. Neil Curtis 1983 * m. Alice Grayson 1991-1994 (deceased 2010) Category:Days of our Lives families